Forgiveness
by ikutosprincess13
Summary: Bulma is tired of Vegeta being so bosy with her. Saying that he's the Prince of all sayins and that s***. So she comes up with a decision, to kick Vegeta out. And i dunno what else to say without spoling the fic so just Read it and DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!
1. No more Vegeta and Bulma

**Forgiveness**

**Pan- 15**

**Trunks- 24**

**Goten- 23**

**Bulla-18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own db/dbz/dbgt got it!**

"I'm tired of you treating me this way! I'm not your maid!" Yell Bulma

"You have to I'm the Prince of all sayins!" Yell Vegeta

"Stop saying that, you're the prince of a wiped out race!"

"How dare you say that!" Roar Vegeta, "I don't even know why I mated with a stupid human like you."

"I couldn't agree more, you baka sayin. You know if I could go back in time and stop that moment, I will!" Bulma scream running out of Capsule Corp.

"Stupid woman, she'll be back." Vegeta said heading to the G.R.

**11:00pm**

Vegeta was in his bed trying to sleep when he heard the door open. He stood up and said, "It's about time, don't you think?"

"Vegeta I want you to leave this house as soon as the sun rises tomorrow." Bulma said ignoring his comment.

"What! I thought you were over this, woman." Vegeta exclaim.

"How can I be over it! It hurts me every time we fight, I might not show it but it really does and I'm tired of it. So as soon as the sun rises tomorrow I want you to leave Capsule Corp." Bulma said and left not waiting for Vegeta to answer.

"Humph, who needs her? She'll be crawling back." Vegeta said to himself.

**Trunks Room **

"What did Bulma just say?" Goten ask.

"Didn't you hear what she just said?" Pan said smacking him in the head.

"Hey don't hit me! Have some respect!" Goten yell.

"Since when do you ask for-" Pan Stop dead in tracks when she saw a tears fall down from Trunks' blue eyes. Goten stop too and follow Pan's gaze.

"Are you okay bud?" Ask Goten

"Huh? Oh yeah come on lets keep on playing." Trunks said with a plastic smile.

"Trunks' don't give me that bull, I know you're hurt!" Pan yell.

"NO I'M NOT, PAN. SO JUST DROP IT!" Trunks roar.

Tears form in Pan's charcoal eyes, "I-I'm sorry." She said and took off.

"Pan wait!" Yell Trunks and Goten. Goten took off after Pan, Trunks was about to but Goten stop him.

"Don't Trunks."

"But-"

"No!" yell Goten and took off.

He flew for about an hour looking for her until he spotted her. "Pan?" he call.

"Go away." Pan said crying her hands in her face.

"I won't go away, now stop crying and talk to me." Goten command in a very "serious" tone.

Pan smile, "you know, you're a terrible actor."

"Hehehe, yeah I know." He said with a Son smile. He sat by her and looked up at the stars. He didn't want to ask this but he had to, "What's bugging you Pan?" _"Wow that was a nice question." _Goten thought sarcastically.

"Well, I- promise you won't tell Trunks." Pan said.

"Promise." Goten said raising his right hand.

"I love Trunks since I can remember, and it hurt me a lot when he yelled at me. I guess I know now how Bulma feels when Vegeta and she argue." Pan said holding back her tears.

"Oh." What's all Goten could say. He didn't know what to say, both of his love ones were hurt here.

"Oh?" Pan repeated.

"Sorry I don't know what to say. I mean I just found out that mi niece is in love with my best friend and I also found out that my best friends' parents are separating. It's too much for me ya know." Goten explain.

Pan chuckle, "yeah I know and its better you go console Trunks, he's pretty hurt. I haven't seen him cry since… well never."

"Yeah, he looked pretty bad." Goten agreed.

"But right now we better go home and get some sleep."

"Okay," Goten said and was about to took off but stop, "wait, remember what Bulma said. She wants Vegeta out by the morning."

"Yeah, so?"

"If Vegeta is leaving there will be a lot of arguing in the morning, we can bring Trunks with us so he won't have to hear anything." Goten explain

"Wow that's the best I idea you've ever heard Uncle Goten!" Pan exclaim.

Goten smile in pride when he finally caught up, "Hey I've had good ideas before."

"Like?"

"Like… uhm… well… wow you're right I got to start using more my brain." Goten said smiling mischievously.

"Ya think?"

"Let's just go." Goten commanded and took off with Pan following. They arrive at Capsule Corp. and flew towards Trunks' window.

"Poor him." Pan said looking at Trunks crying his eyes out.

"Yeah," Goten said and knock on the window. Trunks looked up and wipe off his tears then open the window.

"What ya doing here?" He ask.

"We came to take you to our home." Goten order.

"Why?" Trunks wonder

"We don't want you to hear anymore fights." Pan said

"I don't deserve your sympathy, mostly you Pan. I was so mean to you." Trunks said with his eyes starting to water.

"What's on the past it's on the past?" Pan said.

"Yeah, even though it happen one hour ago." Goten added.

They all laugh at his comment, after they stopped Pan said, "Go get your stuff Trunks, who knows for how long you gonna stay." He nodded and got his stuff. Then took off.

"Uh oh?" Goten said once they landed in front of the Sons home.

"Uh oh, what?" Trunks ask.

"I forgot my keys."

"Goten! Were gonna have to explain everything at this time of night." Pan said.

"Sorry I was in a hurry." Goten explain.

"*sigh* well what else can we do." Trunks said.

Goten nodded. They stood there in silence until Pan said, "Well what are you waiting for? Knock!"

"Oh, I thought someone else was gonna." Goten said laughing nervously.

They knock until they heard Chi-chi yell "Coming."

"What is- kids?" Chi-chi ask.

"Hey grandma/mom/Chi-chi" they said smiling nervously.

**A/N: another horrible fic written by me! tell me what ya think please **


	2. New Feelings

**Forgiveness**

**Disclaimer- Me don't own nothing **

"What is- kids?" Chi-chi ask.

"Hey grandma/mom/Chi-chi" they said smiling nervously.

"What are you guys doing here? And why are Trunks' eyes red?" ask Chi-chi

"Chi-chi who-oh hey guys, what ya doing here?" Goku ask in his cheerful tone

"Well can we come in, it's kinda of cold here." Pan said.

"Oh sure come in." Chi-chi said and let them in.

They sat on the couch and started talking, "so what ya doing here, it's kinda late."

"Well uhm…" Goten started.

"My parents are separating." Trunks interrupted.

"What!" Chi-chi and Goku yell.

"They do know that once they're bond they can't separate." Goku inform.

"What's that?" Trunks, Pan, and Goten ask.

"Hehehe nothing." Goku said nervously.

"I'm so sorry Trunks." Chi-chi said once she came out of her trance.

Trunks gave her a weak smile and went up to his room. Since he spend most of his life there Chi-chi gave him a room to stay in.

"Poor Trunks." Pan said glumly.

"Don't be sad Panny; he'll get over it with our help." Goten said patting Pan in the back.

"Yeah." Pan said and went up to her room.

"Come on guys lets go to bed." Chi-chi said Goku and his twin son nodded and went up to their rooms.

**4:00am**

"What's that sound?"Pan ask herself. She's been hearing weeping since two am. She got up and follow the sound, she walk until she stop in Trunks' room. She open the door and walked in quietly. She caressed Trunks back but jump down when he jump.

"Pa-Pan." Trunks said between sobs.

"Shh, don't say anything." Pan said and gave him a thigh hug.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Trunks ask crying in her shoulder.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." Pan said holding back her tears.

Trunks look up and said, "Yo-you don't have to say anything, you just have to let me do this." Trunks said and took Pan into a loving kiss.

Pan's eyes widen but cave in. Trunks tongue force open Pan's mouth; she didn't know what to do so she let him in; boy was she no regretting it.

Finally the broke apart to get some air. "I-I'm sorry Panny." Trunks said trying to control the urge to give her another kiss and take off her clothes.

"It's okay. You got caught up in the moment."

"Wha-I mean yes." Trunks said sad.

"_Why did I just do that, maybe Pan is right and i just got up on the moment? Yeah that's it."_ Trunks thought sighing mentaly.

"_Who am I kidding he'll never feel the same way I do. I'm not as pretty as the girls he's dated." _Pan thought sadly.

"You should get some sleep now. Good night Trunks." Pan said and left.

"*sigh* Good night Panny" Trunks said and lay down.

**A/N: Okay here's another short chappy. I know i put V/B but i'm starting to think that is a P/T. I'll stick with the B/V though (I hope). anyway REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
